Genetic risk can be conferred by subtle differences in individual genomes within a population. Genes can differ between individuals due to genomic variability, the most frequent of which are due to single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs). SNPs can be located, on average, every 500-1000 base pairs in the human genome. Additional genetic polymorphisms in a human genome can be caused by duplication, insertion, deletion, translocation and/or inversion, of short and/or long stretches of DNA. Thus, in general, genetic variability among individuals occurs on many scales, ranging from single nucleotide changes, to gross changes in chromosome structure and function. Recently, many copy number variations (CNVs) of DNA segments, including deletions, insertions, duplications, amplifications and complex multi-site variants, ranging in length from kilobases to megabases in size, have been discovered (Redon, R. et al. Nature 444:444-54 (2006) and Estivill, X. & Armengol, L. PLoS Genetics 3:e190 (2007)). To date, known CNVs account for over 15% of the assembled human genome (Estivill, X. Armengol, L. PLoS Genetics 3:e190 (2007)). However, a majority of these variants are extremely rare and cover a small percentage of a human genome of any particular individual.
Today, it is estimated that one in every 110 children is diagnosed with Autism Spectrum Disorder (ASD), making it more common than childhood cancer, juvenile diabetes and pediatric AIDS combined. An estimated 1.5 million individuals in the U.S. and tens of millions worldwide are affected by autism. Government statistics suggest the prevalence rate of autism is increasing 10-17 percent annually. There is no established explanation for this increase, although improved screening and environmental influences are two reasons often considered. Studies suggest boys are more likely than girls to develop autism and receive the screening three to four times more frequently. Current estimates are that in the United States alone, one out of 70 boys is diagnosed with autism. ASD can be characterized by problems and symptoms in the following areas: communication, both verbal and non-verbal, such as pointing, eye contact, and smiling; social, such as sharing emotions, understanding how others think and feel, and holding a conversation; and routines or repetitive behaviors (also called stereotyped behaviors), such as repeating words or actions, obsessively following routines or schedules, and playing in repetitive ways. As genetic variations conferring risk to developmental disorders, including ASD, are uncovered, genetic testing can play a role for clinical therapeutics.
Despite these advances towards an understanding of the etiology of developmental disorders, a large fraction of the genetic contribution to these disorders remains undetermined Identification of underlying genetic variants that can contribute to developmental disorder pathogenesis can aid in the screening and identification of individuals at risk of developing these disorders and can be useful for disease management. There is a need to identify new treatments for developmental disorders, specifically ASD, and the identification of novel genetic risk factors can assist in the development of potential therapeutics and agents. There is also a need for improved assays for predicting and determining potential treatments and their effectiveness.